legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Karo's Story (Chapter 6)
Continuing Karo's Story, the heroes are riding their way back to Peach's Castle, to perform counter-strike against Mecha Bowser. Riding the Heart Coach, Peach, Waddle Dee, Karo, and Shovel Knight were nearing Toad Road, which lead into Toad Town. This was the fastest way to get back to the palace. "We should be there soon, so hold on tight!" She shouted. Everyone nodded, but a loud stomping could be heard behind them. Shovel Knight turned, noticing Mecha Bowser had continued torwards them. "Increase velocity!" He commanded. "While I think that is a good idea," Peach added, "This is the fastest we can go!" The Princess took a sharp turn, going into the town. "Hold on, I've got a plan!" Crashing into a rainbow-glowing block, a roulette spun over their vehicle. "Ooh! What's that?" Karo asked, looking up. "The item's being decided! Let's hope it's something that'll get us to the castle faster!" The Princess stated. Mecha Bowser opened its massive mouth. The light glow from the mech's eyes shone the same in the back of its throat. It shot a lightning ball in front of the Kart. Peach let out a shriek, and swerved out of the way. Being caught off guard, Karo and Shovel Knight were launched off. "Oof!" They hit the ground, "Wait! Princess!" They called for her, but she continued on her way. Mecha Bowser was only a few massive stomps away from them. "Great what are we gonna--" DING! The roulette above them stopped. Karo and Shovel Knight looked upwards, noticing that it had fallen off with them! Out of it plopped out a Mega Mushrom, landing in Shovel Knight's hands. As soon as he touched it, rainbow stars started to surround him, and he began to grow. "What sorcery--?" Karo gasped, and held onto his helmet horn. Soon, he was as tall as Mecha Bowser! The robo-Bowser stared directly at him, and his metal jaw dropped. Shovel Knight chuckled, "I suppose we'll hold off this robotic beast for now! The Princess can prepare the attack!" Karo climbed ontop of the knight's helmet horn, and crawled over to the top of his head, he let out a small "Hooray!" Trying to deliver a swipe attack, the Bowser mech swung his big metal arm at the Knight. Shovel Knight blocked with his shovel, and pushed his opponent back. He charged directly at him, plunging his knee into the robot's stomach-area. It left a huge dent in it, and he soon performed an uppercut, right under the robot chin. "Boom! Direct hit! Good job!" Karo shouted. "I hope these tiny squeaks you are calling are compliments, young Karo!" Shovel Knight said, happily. "One more blow, and he'll go downward!" But, suddenly, his time had run out. Shovel Knight shrunk down to his normal size. The Koopa bot looked down at the knight again, and let out his loud, mechanical chortle. The knight removed Karo from his head, and held him tight, dashing off torwards the castle. "Your highness! The counterattack would suffice!" He yelled. Peach's Kart skidded to a stop as they neared the castle garden. "Princess!" The Toads guarding the entrance rushed over to her. "Are you injured? What's that blob thing? Can you stop that thing? Did you see the huge knight?" They inquired, quickly. She held up a hand, and placed Waddle Dee out of the vehicle. She jumped out as well, and marched into the castle quickly. "I would love to stay and chat boys, but we have a Kingdom to save!" The pink dressed Princess walked inside of her royal home with her puffball companion, and the guardian Toads closed the doors behind them. "She's got this." One of the Toads assured. End of Karo's Story - Chapter 6. Category:Story Category:Karo's Story Category:The Ultimate Crossover Chapters